Media distribution systems (e.g., the Rhapsody™ and Rhapsody-to-Go™ services offered by RealNetworks™ of Seattle, Wash.) distribute media content to a client electronic device (e.g., an MP3 player) from a media server. A media distribution system may distribute media content by allowing a user to download media data files and/or receive and process media data streams.
Media distribution systems may allow a user to listen to radio media content, such that individual media tracks are provided to the user (in a fashion similar to that of a traditional radio station). Typically, the tracks included within the radio media content (and the order in which the tracks are rendered) are often governed by various laws and organizations, such as The Digital Millennium Copyright Act, the ASCAP (i.e., the American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers) policies, and the BMI (i.e., Broadcast Music, Inc.) policies.
When listening to a track included within the radio media content, a user may wish to save a local copy of the track on their client electronic device. However, as the license privileges and restrictions for a downloaded track are typically different than the license privileges and restrictions for a radio media content track, the user may be unable to simply save the radio media content track as a downloaded track.